Teased
by KyvaInuzuka
Summary: Under certain circumstances, Bella meets a sexy silver haired bad ass and almost instantly falls for him. They get together, but what happens when her Superman was just kidding all along? What happens when Bella is keeping something from him. Rated T for language. Minor OOC and I have some of my own characters in dere too :D SoulxOC small bits of KidxOC
1. First Day At The DWMA

Hello to all who are reading this! This is my first story, I'd love to hear some feedback on it to help me improve. I hope to be pumping out chapters as fast as possible, but I aint superman so I just gotta try my best.

************************STORY STARTS NOW!********************************

Emi came bursting into my room, ripping the blankets off of my already cold form and yanking the blinds open. "Alright, school time, get up." She demanded. I groaned and curled up into a ball, glad that I decided to wear pants to bed, usually I just sleep in my under wear and a big t-shirt.

"I can't go to school today, I'm sick." I lied, trying to sound nasally. "Bull shit, get up." She said, casually strolling out of my room. I flopped out of bed and saw the time. "CRAP!" I screamed. I could hear Emily snickering from the living room. "Shut up!" I yelled to her. I quickly got dressed, brushed my hair and teeth, and then ran down the hallway. "LETS GO GO GOOOOOOOOOO!" I yowled, dragging Emily out the door.

We ran down the street gasping for air by the time the DWMA came into view. "You know, we wouldn't have this problem if you didn't fail your drivers test." I gasped to her, a hint of anger tinting my voice. I got no response as we walked down the hall. Kids where everywhere talking enthusiastically to each other as we made our way to the cafeteria in hopes that we could get some type of breakfast food so satisfy our stomachs.

I could see an issue brewing when a tanned boy with silver hair and red eyes came running past us, being chased by another boy with light blueish green hair and… Well I couldn't even tell what color his eyes where. The silver haired kid ran in front of me and stuck his tongue out at the other boy. The blue haired boy glared and looked around frantically, grabbing a plate of some odd mushy food, he hurtled it at the boy with silver hair. He ducked quickly and the mush smashed right into my chest and stomach.

I was stunned so much that I didn't react until about a minute later, that's when I noticed the whole room had gone silent and was staring at me. "What. The. HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" I howled, leaping at the boy who had thrown it. I picked him up by the front of his shirt and actually lifted him off the ground. I spun him around and smashed him into the nearest wall. He had an expression that would be almost comical if not for the circumstances.

Someone came up behind me and gently, yet still forcefully pulled me off of the shaking boy. "Look I'm sure he's sorry." The silver haired boy sighed, shaking his head. I glared intensely at him, I was no girly girl, I was VERY far from it, but at the moment I was ready to complain about my ruined outfit. Instead of complaining, I did what came most naturally. I nailed the boy in the cheek as hard as I possibly could. "I don't CARE if he's sorry! He still did it!" I hissed. "I was aiming at Soul though!" The blue haired boy piped up from behind me. I rounded on him and shoved him backwards as hard as I could. He rammed into the wall and clearly got the wind knocked out of him. "This is so gross." I scoffed at my ruined shirt.

I prayed that the substance hadn't seeped though my thin yellow shirt as I pulled it off. I sighed in relief as my white tank top was untouched. Just as I pulled off my cover shirt a teacher came up behind me. "Sorry, you can't wear shirts with that thin of straps." He commented.

I sighed and was about to pull my messy shirt over my head again, but a hand stopped me. "Here." A male voice murmured in my ear. I turned and saw the boy who (if I remembered correctly) was named Soul, extending his black and yellow jacket to me. I shot him one last glare before snatching it out of his hands and pulling it over my head. As I did so, I caught a waft of the most pleasant smell ever.

I paused taking the scent of cologne. "Why does this cologne smell so perfect?" I muttered, hoping no one heard me. I adjusted it on my body and laughed, it was huge on me! I pulled my bright red curls out from the neckline of the sweater and flashed a small smile at Soul, suddenly in a much better mood than I was a few minutes ago. "Thanks." I said with a small nod.

A toothy grin lit up his features and he extended his hand to me. "Name's Soul Eater Evans, you can call me Soul." He introduced. I accepted his rough, calloused hand and shook it firmly. "Isabella Cruz, you can call me Bell or Bella." I said warmly. I glanced over his shoulder at the other boy and giggled. He was lying on the ground holding his head and moaning. "Who's that?" I asked. Soul glanced back and chuckled. "That's Black Star." He laughed.

I shook my head at Black Star and suddenly flushed a deep red, realizing that neither Soul nor me had released our grip on each other's hands. He glanced down and noticed this too, quickly yanking his hand away and looking off into space. I wasn't sure if I should have been relieved that he pulled away when I wasn't sure that I was able to, or if I should be offended at how violently and quickly he had pulled away.

"So uh, who do you have for your teacher?" I asked awkwardly. "Professor Stein." He answered simply, still not looking at anything in particular. My heart jumped, I honestly had no idea why, but it felt weird, it had never happened to me before. "Cool, Emily and I have him too." I tried to keep the excitement out of my voice as much as possible.

Speaking of Emi, I looked back at her. She was clearly flirting with some weird guy with black hair; he had three horizontal stripes that went through half of it. I caught a glimpse of his eyes. WHOA. They where golden and almost… Hypnotic. I heard him introduce himself as Death The Kid, nickname being Kid. I gasped, knowing that it wasn't my place to butt into their conversation like that, but I had to. "So does that mean that you're lord death's son?" I asked, approaching them. He looked to me and nodded. "Yes, Lord Death is my father…" He paused for a moment before twitching and he quickly started to mess with my hair.

"Um? Whoa there friend, wanna take a step back?" I asked with raised eyebrows. He parted my side bang so it was equal on both sides and he looked at the jacket. "You're not at all symmetrical." He sighed, fondling with the jacket. I fixed my hair back to how it was. "And it isn't your job to make me symmetrical, if it was my goal to meet your standards I would have done that when I woke up this morning, I don't fix myself up in the morning to get prepared to see an OCD freak." I sneered. He glanced up at me, he looked surprised as he straightened himself to his full height, he was only about two or three inches taller than me, I was 5 foot 5. He smirked down at me.

"Wow, you're the first person here who hasn't treated my like royalty. I'm impressed." He chuckled. My glare eased as I stared up at him. "I don't even treat royalty like royalty, so don't expect special treatment." I rolled my eyes. His smirk developed into a smile. "And you have gained my respect for that." He grunted before turning and looping his arm with Emily. She jumped at the sudden action before blushing. "Would you like to walk to class with me?" He asked. She nodded and wistfully walked away.

I laughed at them and turned back to Soul and Black Star. I guess the look I was giving them showed them exactly what I was about to do. I cleared my throat and tried my best to stand up straight like Kid. I loped my arms through theirs and they pretended to gawk at me. "Would you like to walk to class with me?" I asked, trying to sound as much as I could like Kid. They nodded silently and all of us froze. Suddenly we burst out in obnoxious laughs and somehow managed to get to class before the bell rang.

*********************CHAPTER ONE ENDS HERE**************************

Authors note: I really don't like this chapter, I promise I'll make the next one better... Hopefully. Bella and Emi are based off of real people, so I try to make them seem like the people they are based off of as much as possible. (*cough*meandmyfriend*cough*)


	2. Meeting His Ex

Hey this is chapter 2 of "Teased" my first fanfic.

CHAPTER 2

Once we got to class, I found out why I had heard so many bad things about Professor Stein. Right when I walked into the classroom, a shiver went down my spine. A dark aura lingered in the air and grew stronger as Stein caught sight of me and walked closer. He outstretched a hand making me flinch away and back into Black Star. Black Star let out an obnoxious laugh and gripped my shoulder.

"Don't worry, Bella! I know he's a creep, but he wont hurt you…" He trailed off and added something under his breath. "What was that?" I asked, finally accepting Stein's hand. Black Star scratched the back of his head awkwardly;. "N-nothing!" He stammered. I shrugged it off and walked further into the class room observing it.

What was this a freaking football stadium?! There where seats beyond seats and teens my age filled almost all of them. "Uh…" I searched for words.

Soul grabbed my arm to catch my attention. "You can sit by me." He pulled me up to the middle of the rows. Just as I slid into the seat on the right side of Soul, a girl with pale blond hair and green eyes seemed to just appear next to me. A scowl was planted firmly on her face. Soul glanced over my shoulder and cast her a bored look. "Oh, hey Maka." He said casually as he propped his feet up on the desk.

"Soul… Who is this?"

"This is Bella."

"Why is she in my seat?" She asked.

"O-oh! I'm sorry! I'll move." I exclaimed, standing up fast. "No, you're fine. Maka, why don't you go sit with Black Star and Tsubaki?" Soul suggested. Maka shot one last glare at me before turning on her heel and storming off.

"What crawled up her ass and died?" I scoffed. Soul sighed. "We just broke up recently and she still gets jealous when I hang out with other girls." He explained. I made an 'oh' face and nodded.

CHAPTER ENDS HERE

Authors note: THIS IS SOOOO SHORT UGS! I'm gonna try and make the next one longer. Maka be jealous... Or is she?


	3. MrMotorcycle

Next chapter is up yayz! Hope you like it!

THIS IS IMPORTANT: Timeskip a week after the previous chapter. So basically, this is a week after what has happened in chapter 1 and 2 :D

CHAPTER 3

I was lounging on the couch waiting for Soul and Kid to get to the house, yesterday they had shown us around Death City and today Kid wanted to take all of us out to dinner since Emi and I had never been to a fancy restaurant before. Soul was coming just 'cause he was one of Kid's best friends. I was excited, happy and nervous all at once.

I leaped a mile when the doorbell of Emily and my apartment rang. I raced to the door, willing myself to stop shaking. I gently opened it and tried to act cool. "Hey." I greeted. Soul saluted in greeting and Kid nodded.

"Where's Emily?" Kid asked. I let them in and plopped back on the couch. "She's still getting ready." I told him, flipping channels on the T.V. Kid told us to dress up because the restaurant was a shnazzy elegant one… Well maybe he didn't word it like that, but that's basically what he said.

I scanned over the boys to see how they where dressed. I was genuinely surprised that Soul was actually dressed up. He was cleaned up in a black tuxedo with thin white stripes going through it vertically. He had pants that matched the tux and plain black dress shoes. Instead of his large bulky sweatband, he had a thin black headband. I smiled, he looked cute dressed up, but cuter in his normal clothes.

My eyes flickered to Kid and I took in how he was dressed. He was a symmetrical as ever, a black tux with a white shinigami skull on each side. Simple black pants and shoes with his usual middle finger skull rings.

I turned my direction back to the T.V. and felt as if one of them where staring at me. When I glanced over, sure enough Soul's bright red eyes where plastered to me. "Um… Can I help you?" I laughed. Soul blushed and shook his head. "Ah! No. You look great." He complimented. I smiled and giggled at his awkwardness. "Thanks, you look great too." I laughed. A blush appeared on his face as he looked away.

Suddenly I jumped up, remembering that I still had Soul's sweater from a week ago when he lent it to me. I ran to my room and searched through my closet until I found it. When I turned to go give it back to him, a mirror casting my reflection back at me met me.

I wanted to turn away and walk back to the boys, but instead, my girly side came out a bit and I observed myself. I was wearing a knee-length red dress that poofed out at the bottom. The poofed part had a black mesh covering that etched out flames. I usually never wear make-up, but Emily was in charge of dressing me and I agreed to let her do what ever she wanted. She added red glitter in my hair then mixed it with some type of liquid so she could make it stay stuck to my face, she put on light eye shadow, light eyeliner, and clear lip gloss.

Maybe I wasn't the skinniest girl, I had broad shoulders, and I got the occasional pimple breakout, but for once in my life, I felt completely beautiful from head to toe. The way that the red dress complimented my ginger hair, how I looked three years younger with out glasses, and my contacts made my eyes bluer than usual.

I twirled around in the dress before walking out of the room. I entered the living room where Emily, Kid, and Soul where waiting for me. "Sorry, I wanted to give Soul his jacket back and I got a bit distracted." I apologized. Emily rolled her eyes.

As we made our way to the car, I took note of her outfit. She was dressed in an all black form fitting dress with a sweetheart neckline. She had dangley shimmering silver earrings and a necklace with a golden chain and heart charm. As for make-up, she had light blush, butterfly eyeliner, and light eye shadow.

Just as I was getting into Kid's car, Soul laid a hand on my shoulder. I turned and cast him a confused look. "The car seems kinda cramped, I'll drive you." He murmured, just barley loud enough for Kid and Em to hear. Cramped? Bull shit. Kid had a huge freakin' convertible, but I went with it. "Alright, lead the way." I said with a tiny smile.

Something about being alone with Soul with out Black Star interrupting made me happy, but then again, the night was young. He weaved through the cars until he got to a sexy motorcycle. It's smooth black paint seemed to glow in the moonlight. I almost had a heart attack and died when he got on a revved the engine. So. Freaking. Sexy. "Are you gonna get on or what?" He asked with a smirk.

***************CHAPTER ENDS HERE****************

Authors note: This chapter was originally REALLY REALLY long, but I split it into two chapters, I will have the next one up either today or tomorrow!


	4. Drama In The Alley

Whoo hoo! Chapter 4 is out and about!

Recap: "Are you gonna get on or what?" He asked with a smirk.

CHAPTER 4:

I blushed and slid on. It was awkward as my underwear touched the leather of the seat due to my dress. Not to mention that I had to sit with my breasts touching Soul's back so I didn't fall off.

SOUL'S POV

I blushed heavily and almost got a nosebleed as I felt Bella's boobs press against my back. Almost. I then remembered that she was wearing a dress and sitting on a motorcycle was probably not the most comfortable thing in the world.

"You can tuck in your dress if you want, it might make you more comfortable. "O-okay." She stuttered. She was so cute when she blushed… I didn't turn back at her though, I watched through the mirror… Was that creepy? I honestly have no clue.

BELLA'S POV

Almost right after I was done adjusting my dress, Soul took off causing me to gasp, lurch forward, and grip him tightly in my arms. We drove for about 5 minutes before Soul pulled into a dark alley. "S-Soul…? Why did you bring me here?" I asked shakily, worry spreading through my being.

Soul hopped off the bike and looked at me sternly. "Get off." He demanded, crossing his arms over his chest. I got off, fearing what would happen if I didn't. "Soul… You're scaring me." I whispered.

Suddenly I was held against his chest, his lips firmly pressed against mine. I drew back, surprised at the action. I watched Soul as he plopped onto the ground, head in his hands. "I'm sorry, I really shouldn't have done that. I really like you and…" He abruptly stopped talking. My heart fluttered, joy overcoming me now knowing that he liked me back. I walked over and kissed the top of his head, a small smile developing on my lips.

"I understand, but you could have just told me in the first place instead of dragging me to a creepy old alley and scaring me half to death. I would never judge you for it." I soothed. He looked up at me with sad fiery eyes.

"Look. I've only known you for about a week, you're rushing it a bit. Plus, in my family, we have a test to find out who is "the one" and you haven't passed completely." I smirked. "Can you tell me what I need to do to pass?" He asked. I laughed and shook my head. "Nope, but I will give you a hint, you have completed two of the three things. They where: make me laugh, you do that on a daily basis, and has helped me in a frustrating situation. When Black Star launched food on my shirt you gave me your sweater." I told him. He smiled, but just as quick as it came, it left.

"Do you find me scary?" He asked. I guess he saw the confusion written on my face and further explained. "When ever I talk to a girl I like, they always say that I kind of scare them with my red eyes and sharp teeth. Even Maka…" He murmured. I gently caressed the side of his face.

"Your teeth remind me of sharks and they are my favorite animal. As for your eyes." I paused to guide his face to look at mine. "Crimson is my favorite color." I said, standing up and helping him as I did so.

"Now let's get going shall we?" I asked. "Alright, lets go." He agreed, gaining the life back in his voice.

******************CHAPTER ENDS HERE*******************

Author's note: Yes yes, I know very short, but it was meant to be combined with the previous chapter, but I split it up in two. Tell meh what you think!


	5. Fancy Restaurants & Explosives

Chapter 5 is FINALLY out, hope you like it!

CHAPTER 5

By the time we got to the restaurant, Emily and Kid where waiting impatiently outside. Em got a cold glare on her face as she walked closer.

"Where in the world have you been?!" She growled. "Um… Traffic?" I shrugged, walking past her.

Just as I was about to walk into the restaurant, Emily gasped and screamed. "Bella, duck!" Me, being the retard I was, turned around, about to say 'huh?' When suddenly, a shiny black orb hit me in the face. "What in the…?" I began before my eyes widened in realization. It was a bomb! I screamed and chucked it up as high as I possibly could into the air.

After a few seconds of rising, it finally exploded about fifty feet in the air. Let's just say I have a good arm and leave it at that...

I gasped in horror as more bombs flew into the windows of the restaurant. "We have to go and help!" Soul yelled, charging inside. I grabbed his shoulder. "I want to help too, but if we do all of us will die too!" I uttered quickly.

Soul closed his eyes and shook his head. "I wouldn't be able to live with myself knowing that someone got hurt and I didn't do anything to prevent it." He murmured. My eyes shown happily as I granted him a whole new level of respect.

I nodded and followed him in, Kid and Emily crept closely behind. We where able to evacuate everyone out safely before the bombs went off, but of course it couldn't have been that easy, right?

As I ran out, my dress got caught on something. I couldn't tell what it was due to the dim lights in the room. I yanked on it, but it wouldn't tear for anything. "Help!" I hollered, flinching as a bomb went off a couple rooms over.

I could hear the sickening sound of walls crumbling and fire crackling. In the blink of an eye, the room was enveloped in smoke and flames. I went into a hacking fit as foot steps came into my hearing range.

Soul crouched beside me and tugged at my dress. "Why isn't it just tearing?" He growled, yanking with what looked like all of his might. "Emily charmed it because I was afraid of it ripping!" I cried. "Ch-charmed?" He asked. "Long story, I'll explain later." I sighed.

My eyes widened in terror as the wall next to us exploded and send shards of debris flying everywhere. Before anything could hit me, Soul shoved me to the ground and shielded me with his body. My head smashed against the ground and a terrifying crunch of bones breaking followed.

My head was turned ever so slightly to the side and I could barley make out the blood pooling around my body as my vision blurred.

I glanced up at Soul and the last thing I saw before I blacked out was worried crimson eyes starring worriedly down at my bleeding frame. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When I came to my senses, I was being rolled into a ambulance by some doctors. "Where are we...? What's going on...?" I groaned, sitting up ever so slightly.

A woman shushed me and gently lay me back down. "Don't worry, you'll be okay, were here to help." She soothed. Once my mind cleared up a bit more I was able to think more properly.

The first thing that came to mind was, Soul. Was he okay? Alive? Dead? Badly injured? So many questions raced through my head bringing on a headache. "Where's Soul!?" I gasped, shoving the doctors and not so swiftly jumping out of the truck. I glanced around at the police cars, ambulances, and firetrucks surrounding the area.

"Soul?" I called, looking around frantically. Someone came up behind me and firmly grasped my arm. "Miss, you have to relax and sit down, your friend is fine, he is getting tended to as we speak." A man tried to calm me.

The fact that I knew he was being treated helped to calm my nerves, but I wanted to see him... Now.

A slight pinching sensation came from my shoulder. When I looked back, I saw a woman injecting fluids into my arm. I began to sway, eyelids getting heavier, limbs growing weaker until the world turned to darkness.

************END OF CHAPTER*****************

Authors Note: I kinda like this one, it's the first actioney one. I wanted to leave it off at a suspenceful moment so it could eat you apart inside to know what happens next... Well I hope that's what will happen XD


	6. Always Rooting For You

Chapter 6 is out and about! Yayz!

CHAPTER 6

My eyes fluttered open and I was met by a painful beam of light. I winced and sheltered my poor straining eyes.

I heard light snoring to my right and heavy breathing on my left. I looked to the left first. Emily was out cold in a hospital bed next to me, a little banged up looking, but as far as I could tell, she was just fine. In a bed next to her, I could barley see Kid in the same condition as her. They probably just didn't get far enough away from the building when it exploded.

I turned my head to the right and was met by Black Star sprawled out on the ground watching T.V. I shook my head and smiled as he screamed at a basketball player who missed a shot during the game that was on.

I looked at the bed beside me and there lay Soul, broken and bruised. He saved my life... Therefore, I would be forever in his debt until I die. I sat up slowly, the creek of the bed catching Black Star's attention.

"Oh! You're awake!" He gasped, jumping up and running to my side. "H-hey Black Star, what's up?" I winced. "Nothing, Stein said something about you guys missing class because there was an accident and all of you where in the hospital. i thought you could use a star like me to cheer ya up!" He laughed just as obnoxiously as ever. I let out a slightly strained laugh.

A woman entered the room, she held a brown clip board close to her chest. She glanced down at it and cast us a warm smile. "Visiting times are over, if you would please go home and rest easy." She told Black Star. He straightened up and flashed a huge smile. "Alright! The awesome me is taking his leave, see ya!" He yelled, waving as he left.

I rolled my eyes at him, but the smile never left my face. After I was alone with my unconscious friends I tried to stand. Right when my bare feet touched the cold tile I collapsed. Grunting in pain, I pulled myself up again and hobbled over to Soul's bed. Taking a seat in the chair, I grabbed his warm, calloused hand and kissed it gently.

One of his bright red eyes opened half way and he stared at me in silence. "How do you feel?" I rasped. "Better than I did when I was getting crushed by chunks of exploding wall." He mumbled, sitting up slowly. He whimpered and gripped his head tightly in his hands. I shushed him and helped him to lower back down.

"Don't push yourself." I soothed. He sighed. He glanced up at my head and ran his fingers a crossed the gauze that kept me from bleeding. "You wouldn't be hurt like that if not for me..." He sighed. I glared and gently swatted his face. "I wouldn't be ALIVE if not for you. You saved my life and... Guess what." I said, a smile appearing on my lips. "What?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

I leaned down and captured his lips in my own. His eyes flew wide open as he jumped and stiffened. After a few seconds of coaxing, he relaxed and closed his eyes.

Pulling me closer he forced his tongue into my mouth. We stayed like this for about a minute until I gently pulled way and cupped the side of his face.

"You passed." I murmured, pecking his cheek. His eyes lit up as a grin appeared on his face.

"So the last thing I had to do was...?" He asked. "Sacrifice yourself to save me." I grinned. "I was rooting for you the whole time." I laughed. His eyes fell closed again as he pulled me in for a hug.

*****************END OF CHAPTER****************

Author's note: AWWWWWWWWWW! I like this one! Even though I wrote it I find it adorkable! ... Yes, I meant to say adorkable. STAY TUNED FOR CHAPTER 7!


	7. Mistakes

YAY! Chapter 7 is out. I've been forgetting to say that I don't own Soul Eater, I only own Bella and Emily. Thank you all for encouraging me to keep working on this!

CHAPTER 7

It was three weeks after Soul and I where finally able to leave the hospital which was about 4 weeks after the bombing, all there ever was on T.V. was stuff about it.

Emily and Kid where just fine, only a few scratches and bruises. So basically, Emi and Kiddo needed a My Little Pony band-aid.

Soul had been acting weird on our trip home and I was set on finding out what in the world was annoying him. "Pleeeeeeeeaseeeee tell meeeeeeeeee!" I whined. Soul rolled his eyes. "Come on, can't we just have a peaceful walk home?" He sighed. "No, not until you tell me what's bugging you." I huffed, casting him a motherly look. He smirked and shook his head. "Nope!" I let out a long annoyed groan.

My face darkened as I walked closer, closing the space between us. Wrapping my arms around his neck, my lips hovered over his. He leaned forward to kiss me, but was met with my cheek. "Come on, Soul." I whispered in his ear. He shook his head.

"Damn you, why are you so set on finding out!?" He hissed, gripping my face in his hands and kissing me hard. I giggled and pulled away. "Because it matters if there's something wrong with you!" He sighed and sat cross legged on the ground.

"Come on Soul, you can tell me anything..." I murmured, crouching down and staring into those beautiful ruby red eyes. He placed his head in his hands and whispered something. "What?" I asked, leaning closer. "I did something really bad... I-I... I got Maka pregnant..." He whispered.

My eyes went a mile wide. "And yes, that means that I was cheating on you..." I honestly had no clue what to think. I didn't know if I should be happy for him. 'Oh yeah, cause I'm sure every 18 year old boy wants to have a baby with his ex-girlfriend.' I mentally slapped myself. Should I be angry that he cheated on me, or sympathetic.

I tilted his face up so I could look him in the eye. "Did you mean to?" I asked. He shrugged and I gripped his face tighter. "Did. You. Mean. To?" I repeated. A few tears slipped from his eyes as he shook his head. "Then why did you?" I growled.

"I don't know, she came over to help me with Stein's homework, then we started drinking and... It happened." He sighed. "I really didn't mean to..." I wiped away a few of his tears. "I still love you." He muttered, pulling me close to his body.

"Soul, you're 18, you don't need to be drinking. Plus, you know, Maka is gonna have that baby and leave you with it, how do you think you're gonna manage to raise it on your own?" I scolded. He shook his head. "Honestly, I don't even know left from right anymore." He murmured.

I thought for a moment before speaking slowly. "Do you swear on your life that you where drunk?" There was no hesitation before he said yes. I smiled ever so slightly. "I'll help you get through this, don't be scared." I soothed, stroking his beautiful silverish white hair. "I promise I wont leave..." I cooed gently into his ear. "Can you come with me to talk with her?" He rasped. "Or course." I said with a small smile.

*****************END OF CHAPTER***************

Author's Note: I really had absolutely no plan for this chapter, more drama is to come in chapter 8! Was Soul telling the truth when he said he was just drunk? You'll find out! :D


	8. Babys and marriage and break ups OH MY!

Here is chapter 888888888888! HORRAAY! I DON'T OWN SOUL EATER! I ONLY OWN BELLA AND EMILY!

CHAPTER 8:

Soul and I made our way to Maka's house, the whole way he was fidgeting awkwardly. I sighed and turned him around. "Soul, why are you so nervous?" I asked, stroking the side of his face gently.

He put his hand on top of mine and closed his eyes. "I'm so scared... Do you promise not to leave me?" He asked shakily. I smiled reassuringly. "Of course I wont." I murmured, pulling him in gently for a kiss. He smiled as we pulled away.

When Maka's house came into view, Soul sucked in a trembling breath. "Don't worry, I'm here." I told him, gripping his hand tight in my own. I knocked on the wooden door, keeping a close eye on Soul next to me.

I didn't understand why he was terrified, it was just Maka. Even if she was pregnant ex-girlfriend, seeing her shouldn't be such an issue. Maka answered the door, she smiled ever so slightly at Soul, but once her eyes landed on me they narrowed to slits. "Why is SHE here." Maka hissed, throwing her pale blonde hair over her shoulder. "I know you said you wanted to talk alone, but... I needed her to come with me, okay?" It surpirsed me how quickly his tone changed from the begining to end, when he said he needed me he seemed a lot more confident then before.

Maka rolled her eyes and let us in. "Come on, living room is over here, we can talk there." She growled, waving for us to follow her. I sat in a chair, Soul sat in a chair, and Maka seated herself lazily on the couch. "Soul... I wanted to talk to you ALONE cause... Well can she go wait on the balcony? She'll still be in the house just not listening." Maka scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

Soul sighed and turned to me, his eyes pleaded me to stay, but his words said other wise. "Bella, will you go wait?" He asked. He leaned forward slightly so his mouth was close to my ear. "I'll tell you later." He whispered, I could hear the smirk in his voice. I nodded and walked out to the balcony like a good little girl, closing the door behind me.

I acted like I was looking over Death City, but in truth I was desperately trying to hear what they where saying through the heavy glass door. I shook my head as they began to scream at each other. Even with them yelling back and forth like that, I had absolutely no clue what in the world they where saying. Suddenly, the sliding glass door flung open Soul came storing out looking streesed out, angry, and sad.

"Come on, were leaving, I need to talk to you." He grabbed my wrist and dragged me past a smiling Maka (which made me very suspicious), out the door and all the way to the empty park. Evening was arriving quickly as he sat me down on the swing set. I raised an eyebrow as he paced back and forth, scratching the back of his head. He glanced up at me sadly ever so often, but then went back to pacing.

"What's going on, Soul?" I asked. He let out a slow breath and placed his hands on my shoulders. "Promise you wont cry?" He asked. It was starting to freak me out, but I nodded anyway, I knew what ever he could possibly throw at me, I would be able to stay strong.

"Maka wanted me back for a long time, my parents and her father where very close friends so... They scheduled an arranged marriage for me and her." He cringed as I leaped up from my swing. I couldn't believe it! He agreed to this! And stupid Maka probably planned all of it! Just made her daddy do what ever she wanted.

"Are you KIDDING me!" I hissed, shoving him backwards. "I'm sorry! It isn't my choice, on top of that, she's carrying my baby! I have to be with her, it's my job as a father!" He yelled, growing angry at me. "I thought I would be able to talk to you about this! I thought you would be there for me!"

I pinched the bridge of my nose and held back tears. "No! No, not in a situation like this!" I let a single tear spill from my eye. "Come on, don't cry." He murmured, pulling me in for a hug. I struggled against his arms, but he held me still.

"Why are you mad at me? I don't want to just as much as you don't want me to." I continued letting tears fall as I sobbed into his chest. "I don't know why I'm mad at YOU, I should be mad at HER." I sobbed.

"I'm not gonna make you come to the wedding, I would love you to though." He muttered into my ear. I slapped him hard a crossed the face before grinning up at him. I had multiple personalities. "Are you KIDDING me!? I wouldn't miss it for the world. Even though we broke up, that doesn't mean we can't be friends!" I laughed. "Why'd you slap me!?" He chuckled rubbing his cheek. "You're very... Slapable."

*******************END OF STORY**********************

Author's Note: Lol, I like the ending of this one. GIVE FEEDBACK IT HELPS!


	9. Want More Drama? No? Too Freakin Bad

Holy god! I haven't updated in FOREVER! Gosh! Well here's chapter 9!

CHAPTER 9: Soul's POV

-TIMESKIP 2 MONTHS-

I had been so busy dealing with Maka and her... Pregnantness, that I almost forgot we had a wedding to plan. Since were just having a little wedding only with VERY close friends, it was just around the corner.

I was laying on the couch with Maka, thinking about how to go about planning this whole thing when suddenly Bella burst through the door. "Hiiiiiiiii dereeeeee!" She greeted, a bright grin on her face.

Maka opened her eyes (she had previously been sleeping) a glare heavy on her face. It lightened as she realized who it was. "Oh my gosh Bella! I haven't seen you in forever!" She cheered, leaping up from the couch and very quickly for a pregnant woman raced over to her, pulling her in for a tight hug.

Now, you're probably wondering why they aren't trying to kill each other. Well the answer is... Disturbing. They became best friends over the past few months. Weird right? I have no clue why, I guess Bella got over me (much to my disappointment) and was able to look past Maka being a total bitch.

I smiled at them and jumped up from my position sprawled out on the couch to greet my friend. "What brings you here at 10 at night?" I yawned, hugging her lazily. "I'm here to talk business!" She exclaimed, plopping herself into a chair.

"What kind of business?" Maka asked, raising an eyebrow. "Wedding business." Bella answered simply. Maka clasped her hands together. "Thank lord death! Neither of us have done anything and the wedding is scheduled to be next month!"

Bella cast her a bright smile. "That's why I'm here, my darling friend. I figured you guys where too buisy preparing for a baby and what not, so I began planning last week!" I let out a relieved sigh. "So what cha got?" I asked, falling back onto the couch.

Bella kicked off her black and pink Etnies and pulled a white, 3 inch binder out of a backpack she was carrying. "This is everything I have so far." She began, Maka and I nodded, waiting for her to continue.

She flipped it open and searched through the tabs, brightening as she found the one she had been searching for. "It will be held outside the Death City Ballroom at exactly noon. I checked the weather for that day and the previous day and both will be sunny so you don't have to worry about rain or damp ground." She began proudly. Maka and I nodded along as she spoke.

"After the ceremony, everyone will head inside for the party. I wanted to talk outfits with you because I felt like that should be your own personal decision." Maka brightened at this. "Alright, well we can come up with the theme first, then make the outfits match!" She cheered. Bella grinned and nodded.

I was and still am seriously wondering what it was with girls and weddings, I don't see how it's exciting, tied down to one person for the rest of your life? No thank you. But alas, I'm already stuck. As I was lost in my thoughts, Bella reached over and violently shook my arm.

"Soul?" She asked. "Huh, what?" I studdered, mentally slapping myself for sounding retarded. "I said, what do you think?" She huffed. "Oh, um yeah sure..." I shrugged.

Honestly I didn't have the slightest clue what in the world she was talking about, but I really didn't care. Maka smiled and clasped her hands together (she's been doing that a lot lately) as she made an odd squealing noise. "Alright! Flames it is then!"

I laughed inwardly. Leave it to Bella, a flamethrower, to theme a wedding on flames. "OHMIGAWD! I just got the best idea ever for your dress!" Bella yelped, ripping a sketch pad out of her backpack.

She began frantically scribbling all over the page, before pulling colored pencils out of who knows where and shading everything in. Finally she gave a satisfied puff of breath and turned it to face Maka and I.

My eyes widened with shock at the work of art that met my eyes. It was a strapless light orange dress that seemed formfitting on the top, but fluffed out on the bottom in a mass of what looked like real flames. I could easily picture Maka walking down the isle. With each step she took the dress would ripple making it look like she was getting enveloped in a void of flames.

Tears where in Maka's eyes as she gently grazed the paper with her finger tips. "Bella, It's beautiful, but how to you plan on making this real?" She sniffed, blinking the tears out of her eyes. "My family runs a clothing designer business. I could have my father and sister come over and make it." She shrugged, suddenly, Maka tackled her into the couch screaming 'thank you!' 50 times in a row.

Bella cast a bright smile down at her, then up at me. "I'm gonna go call my dad and ask him when he can get over here." She said, excusing herself outside.

"Soul, you haven't said practically anything this whole time!" Maka pouted. I chuckled and pecked her on the cheek. "I'm just thinking."

~~~~~~ BELLA'S POV~~~~~~

I snapped my phone shut and sighed, dad wasn't answering. Well, I didn't blame him, he lived far away with totally different times, it was probably 3 am or something weird like that where he was.

I leaned up against the side of Soul and Maka's house as I stared up at the sky. Sighing I went through all of the cluttered thoughts in my mind.

Soul and Maka? Married? The thought seemed so surreal. I sighed and closed my eyes, murmuring prayers. Even though I lived in Death City, I was still a proud Christian, as was Emily. I didn't have that strong of a bond with big guns upstairs, but it was strong enough where I would never deny my beliefs.

"Father, I really have no clue what to do... I get a feeling like all of this isn't right, but I couldn't possibly break them up now, with Maka pregnant and their wedding coming so soon. I just want some help, something to tell me if this is right or wrong. Please." I whispered, holding my hands over my heart.

Just as I was about to attempt to clear my head again, the door opened. Soul poked his head around the corner and smiled slightly at me. I allowed myself to put on a fake smile like I had been all night. "Hey, what's up, I was just about to come back in." I told him.

He closed the door behind himself and ran a hand through his hair. "Look, I'm sorry you have to plan the whole thing." He murmured. I forced myself to look shocked. At the moment I just wasn't in the mood for real emotions.

"What do you mean? I WANTED to plan it, you're my best guy friend. You would be best of all genders, but Emi's got that position reserved." I forced a laugh. He shot an angry glare. "Cut the crap. I know you're killing yourself. You can say it." He growled.

I let my act fall as a true distant look crossed my face. "I really don't wanna talk about it Soul." I rasped, my voice always got low, tight, and raspy when it was time to talk about feelings. He gripped my hand tight in his own. "Please?" He muttered, crimson eyes yearning to hear my opinion.

I couldn't help myself as tears spilled from my eyes. I ripped my hand from his and rapped my hand from his, sliding down the wall and hugging my knees to my chest. "I don't want you with her. I l-love you, Soul." I sobbed.

Strong arms secured my quivering body. "I don't love her, I never will. I only love you. You don't even have to be slightly envolved in this if you don't want to." He shushed me, wiping tears from my face as he did so.

I opened my mouth to speak when loud Spanish music sounded off in the distance and approached quickly. A shiny black Four Runner pulled up and shut off. The drivers and passengers doors opened to reveal two familiar faces.

A teenage girl and middle aged man stood before me, by now Soul was standing in a defensive stance. I stood and pretended like I hadn't just been crying. Laughing ever so slightly, I lay a hand on Soul's shoulder. "Relax." I told him, then turned to look at the two people who stood before us.

"Soul, meet my sister, and my dad." I chuckled.

**************END OF CHAPTER***************

Author's Note: Poor poor Bella, forever alone :( Anyway, I like this chapter, I'm very proud of it! :D


	10. I Can Drink More Than Chuck Norris

Hello to all! I'm so sorry i haven't updated in so loooong! I'm just now realzing that the title of this story has nothing to do with any of what's going on... But then again, the summary is only half right too sooooo... I guess I just fail as a writer lol! I hope you guys like chapter 10~!

CHAPTER 10:

"Bella Bella boooooooo~!" My older sister, Kenz trilled as she lunged (literally) at me and attached herself to my body. "Heeey Kenzie!" I laughed, gently removing the taller and heavier 18 year old from my body.

The next to embrace me was my father. He was a large Hispanic man with a shaved head and deep chocolate brown eyes. He has naturally tanned skin and broken English. So basically, he's my birth father, but my exact opposite.

The only way that I resemble him was in rougher face shape, broad shoulders, and a slightly larger build than most girls. Kenz was my half sister meaning that we shared the same mother, but different fathers so she didn't look like him either.

His large tanned arms wrapped around my smaller frame in a large bear hug. "I got call. You need designer for you friend's wedding?" He asked in his heavy Puerto Rican accent.

"Yeah." I answered, motioning for Soul to step forward. He came out so he was standing under a street light, a look of confusion crossed my sister's face.

"Aren't you a little young to be getting married?" She asked, taking her light brown hair with natural blonde highlights out of a messy bun and let it fall in long waves over her shoulders.

"Not too young to be forced into it." Soul sighed. Kenz's blue eyes filled with understanding as she lay a hand on his shoulder. "Sucks to suck bro." She said, shaking her head.

As she took her hand back, the front door to Soul's house opened to reveal a tired looking Maka. "Oh, there you two are..." She stopped and scanned over my father and sister. "Who the hell are they?" She asked, a slight glare appearing on her face.

My sister scoffed. "Bitch please." She growled, turning her head to the side and crossing her arms over her chest. Her loose black shirt with flowers on it puffed out ever so slightly as she turned. I smiled and shook my head.

"Maka, this is my dad," I motioned to my father who leaned up against his car and spat on the ground, "and my sister." I finished, pointing to the pouting teen.

"Oh! I'm so sorry I had no clue!" She said, bowing in apology. My dad discretely leaned over to Soul. "I see why you be forced." He murmured. Soul pursed his lips together and nodded.

"Well, I'll give you two pictures of what they should look like and you can get started tomorrow cause it's late now." I told them pushing them back into the car before they could say anything embarrassing or stupid. Before I knew it, they drove off and where out of sight.

"Well I'm gonna head home, see ya!" I called, waving as i walked away. "Oh no you aren't, you aren't going home alone in the dark, Soul will walk you." Maka called as she turned and went back into her house.

Soul perked up at the order and ran to catch up with me. When the coast was clear of Maka he grabbed my hand and laced out fingers together. I frowned.

"Soul..." I began, about to remind him that he was getting married soon. As if he read my mind he sushed me. "Please... I'm not married yet. Just... Just let me have this." He whispered into my ear.

I sighed and nodded. "Alright, but if Maka finds out, then YOU are gonna explain to her what happened." He grinned and turned down a street that was way out of the way to my house. "Where are we going? I'm tired." I grumbled.

He smirked back at me. "You'll find out soon." He chuckled, dragging me down a ghetto looking street. I clutched onto him tightly and tried to ignore the way groups of guys looked at me... Like I was a meal.

I gulped as Soul pulled me into a run down bar and sat me down. "You dragged me to go... Drinking?" I asked as he ordered two beers.

"That I did." He said proudly. "WERE NOT EVEN OLD ENOUGH TO DRINK!" I yowled a little too loud. All eyes where on us. Soul gave me a: no-shit-sherlock look as he accepted our drinks.

A group of middle aged scary looking men laughed and approached us, putting out their cigarettes. They where all clearly drunk... And probably high, but I really couldn't tell.

"How cute, looks like we got a good little girl here." The biggest of them all slurred, bending down so his face was right next to mine. I coughed at his terrible breath stench.

"Bro, calm your shit, this is her first time." Soul said, calmly wrapping an arm around my waist. I shakily gripped my drink and stared at the wooden table as one of them reached out a greasy hand to stoke my ginger curls.

"Don't touch me." I ordered, slapping his had away. He caught my arm and yanked me up, pinning me against a wall. "So you wanna play like that?" He growled.

I glared testingly at him. "You have three seconds to let me go. 1..." He tightened his grip and smirked. "2..." His grip never faded. "3." With that, I kneed him in the crotch.

The four other men stood up to grab me. Soul yanked two of them away and smashed their heads together, scowling furiously. I let my hair envelop in flames (one of the things I can do because of my flamethrowerness) as fire emerged from my hands and I singed the other two. They yelped in pain and took cover under a table. I retreated my fire and walked back over to Soul, plopping down in my chair and pondering over drinking or not.

Soul smiled and sat next to me, soaking in the hilarious looks people where giving us. "Come on, just take a sip." He urged, putting the bottle at my lips.

I sighed and let him pour a good half of the drink into my mouth. "Jesus Soul! My mouth isn't that big!" I coughed, swallowing most of it. He laughed and took a swig of his own.

************2 hours later***********

Soul and I stumbled up the stairs to my apartment. He laughed and slurred something impossible to understand.

My mind was so clouded from all the drinks I was surprised I was even able to open the door.

Emily was spending the night at Kid's house so no one was home. I didn't bother to flick on the light, I just closed and locked the door.

I fell back onto the couch with Soul and everything past then... Well, I couldn't tell ya if I tried.

**********END OF CHAPTER*********

Author's Note: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA! Lol, I got drunkeded :3


	11. Back At The Hospital

Haaaay wassup! Soo... erm, yeah... This is chapter 11! Warnings of... Well I can't tell u cuz if I did that'd spoil it!

CHAPTER 11:

-1 week TIMESKIP-

"Crap. Crap! CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPP!" I screeched smashing the positive pregancy test into the ground. I walked out of the bathroom in my pants and bra, glaring fire at Soul.

"Whaaat?" He sighed, walking up to me and wrapping his arms around my waist. "YOU. GOT. ME. PREGNANT!" I yowled, shoving him backwards. He smiled. "I know." He began to laugh.

"What's so funny!?" I growled, crossing my arms over my chest. "You're really cute when you're angry." "Don't gimmie that bull I swear I'll-" I was cut off by Emily dragging Kid into the house and shoving him onto the couch.

"Guess what he did?" She spat. Kid fidgetted nervously. "What'd Kiddo do?" I sighed, flopping on the couch next to said boy. "He got me knocked up!" Emi grumbled, flopping on the floor.

"Join the club, I'm in the same situation, at least you're his only, Soul here has got another." I watched Soul get up and sit in the love seat. "Geeze Soul, you womanizer." Emily laughed.

Soul shrugged with a smirk on his face. "Why are you smirking!? You're getting married later to Maka, who is infact, PREGNANT WITH YOUR CHILD!" I screamed.

"Calm down. I'll tell them to cancel the wedding and I'll just stay with you. If I explain that I got YOU preggers too then I bet they'll understand and let me be with you." He murmured.

I shook my head. "Your parents are stubborn as bulls, they'll never let you cancel. Plus, you have a duty as a father to your family... Your FIRST family." I sighed, pulling my knees to my chest.

"Emily was thinking of moving in with me to raise the baby with Liz and Patty, you're welcome to live with us too. I know you'll need help." Kid said with a small encouraging smile, laying his hand on my shoulder. I smiled back, I had never been particularly close with Kid, but it was nice to know he had my back. "Thanks Kid, That'd be great." I agreed.

"Well, time to get a certain someone married!" Emi trilled.

-Timeskip 5 hours-

Everything was beautiful and perfect for the wedding, surprisingly we where ready in time. I didn't look that big which made me happy.

Everyone was in flame-like clothing, somehow my sister and my father where able to design something fire related for the boys that didn't look rediculous, everyone we knew where there: Emi, Kid, Soul (duh), me (more duh), Spirit, Stein, Back Star, Tsubaki, Kenz, my dad and even Soul's parents.

Maka looked absolutely beautiful in her dress and vail. The ceremony was coming to a close they just had to do their weird... Agreement.. I do thing... And it'll be over.

"Do you, Maka Albarn, take Soul Eater Evans to be your lawfully wedded husband?" "I do." She answered immediately. Spirit sobbed obnoxiously from his seat. "Do you Soul Eater Evans, take Maka Albarn to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The priest asked.

Soul stopped, crimson eyes starring deep into Maka's sea-foam green eyes. "Soul?" She asked slowly. Soul threw the wedding ring down and shook his head. "I don't." Gasps filled the room, one of which belonging to me.

He hopped down the steps and made a b-line straight to me. Taking my hand, he lifted me and brought me to where Spirit and his own parents where.

"Mom, dad, Spirit. I don't love Maka... Actually, I hate her. She's a controlling bitch." Spirit glared and slapped him.

"Are you saying my Maka isn't good enough for you!?" He hissed, lightning flashing in his eyes. Soul nodded. "That's exactly what I'm saying." He stated calmly.

Soul's mother stood up and gently placed a hand on each of our shoulders. "I've actually always preferred Bella over Maka from the day I met her." She giggled gently. His dad placed his hands behind his head. "I only wanted you and Maka together to shut Spirit up."

I glanced at Maka, she looked crushed. I left Soul's side and walked over to her then lay my hands on her shoulders. "You can't force someone to love you. You also can't force your love on someone else." I murmured.

Before I could say sheep, I was laying on the ground, blood pouring from my head. Maka had stabbed me with something. My sister screamed and nailed Maka in the face sending her flying through a wall.

-Soul's POV-

I couldn't believe my eyes. Bella screamed in pain on the floor, clutching her bleeding head, the priest fled the room, and Maka was somehow standing even after Kenz's blow.

Maka held the knife to her neck and I gulped, running forward I tried to grab her hand. "Touch me and i'll do it... But what do you care, you hate me don't you?" Maka began to laugh like a crazy person, pressing the blood coated knife up against her neck.

Horror raced through my being, this was all my fault, Maka was gonna kill herself, Bella might already be dying, and Kenz was tearing the church apart. "Maka, please, you don't have to do this, just because I don't love you, that doesn't mean that you wont find someone who does."

By this time the police where there along with an ambulance. I couldn't stop her as she carved the scarlet red smile in her neck. A heard of doctors trampled me as they attempted to get to Maka.

I tumbled away from them and to where Bella, Emily, Kenz, and (Bella's father) where. Emily was flailing frantically, Kenz was glaring daggers at nothing in particular, and was desperately trying to stop his daughter's bleeding.

Bella's eyes where half lidded as she stared up at them. I squeezed my way into their little community and felt her heart beat.

"It's getting slower and slower by the second…" I murmured. Looking over my shoulder I tried calling to one of the doctors. When none of them showed any sign of hearing me, I slammed my fist down on a table causing it to snap in half.

"Yo, I don't know how many of you it takes to lift an 80 pound girl onto a gurney, but I'm pretty sure you can spare someone to help us out!" I growled, using my sleeve to dab at Bella's head wound. A doctor rushed over and began to inspect Bella. "I need someone to go get some bandages from the truck, now!" He hissed.

Emily let out an exasperated sigh as she shoved all of us backwards. "Move it!" She hissed as she made several quick hand motions. In a puff of smoke, Bella, Emily and I where all in the hospital. "How did you-?" I began but she slapped her hand over my mouth. "No time, I'll explain later." She said hurriedly.

A nurse caught sight of us and rushed over, calling multiple other employees. Before I knew it, Emily and I had been forced out of the hospital room so they could perform a few tests on Bella's unconscious body.

I worriedly paced around in the waiting room, glancing at Emily every so often. She looked terrified. "Hey, I'm sure she'll be fine." I soothed, placing a hand on her shoulder.

She slapped it away. "You don't and never will understand." She hissed. A look of confusion crossed my face. "I've known Bella since I was 3 months old. If I loose her… I honestly don't know what I'll do…" She trailed of into space.

She was right, I don't have anyone like that in my life, someone who I really know and have been with forever. She noticed that I was still silent and went on.

"Bella really cares about you, I can see it just by the way she looks at you, but you're too blind to see it. We wouldn't' even be in this mess if not for you getting drunk and having 'soul-and-maka-happy-time.' Plus, you where up there on the altar when Maka pulled a knife on her, you could have stopped her." She concluded.

My eyes narrowed challengingly. "I wasn't at the altar, I was just near it. On top of that I'M NOT FUCKING SUPERMAN, HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO STOP HER!?" I yelled, crouching in front of her and looking her directly in the eye.

She slammed her hands on the arm rests of the chair and flew to her feet. "Shut. UP! No matter how you put it, this is ALL. YOUR. FAULT! You should just go away and leave Bella alone, all you've brought is heartache so either get your shit together or leave!" My mind was so clouded with anger at Emily and worry for Bella, I couldn't tell left from right.

Turning on my heel I raced out of the hospital and into the warmth of the sunlight. I don't think I can handle any more of this.

*************END OF CHAPTER*************

Author's Note: Holy crap, this took forever to write! Goshness, thanks to Bearch for nagging me to update! :) Bearch is a great writer and (promotion time!) all of you should read her story: Kid Finds Love?


	12. Cliff Hangers

GOODNESS GRACIOUS GREAT BALLS OF FIRE! I haven't updated in SOOOOOOOO long! I so sowwy! Well here's chapter 12 (finally) hope you like it!

CHAPTER 12: Emily's POV

I watched with emotionless brown eyes as Maka was rolled into the hospital on a gurney. Over the past few hours of hearing the doctor reporting about Bella with 'she's okay!' and 'she might not make it...' my heart had hardened greatly.

I really didn't care one way or another if Maka was okay, I knew she was gonna die anyway. The main set point for my worries and emotions where on Bella's well-being.

I got up out of the chair and walked in circles around the bright white waiting room, halfheartedly listening to the furious screams of Spirit down the hall. The doctors and him where arguing about him sitting in of Maka's examination.

"Sir, control yourself, I understand that you want to be with your daughter, but we don't allow guests to be in the room during these things." A female voice came sternly.

"I don't care if you don't allow it. She's MY daughter and I have a right to be with her!" Spirit countered.

In the end, Spirit was forced by security (though I question why a hospital has security anyway) to sit in the waiting room with me. I felt his eyes burning into me as I paced now not in a circle, but back and forth.

I stopped as I caught sight of him actually glaring at me. Looking back on that moment, I like to think of myself as a time bomb, ticking and ticking, waiting for something to set me off. Set me off with all the anger and sadness I had thought faded after the 5th time the doctor changed his mind about Bella.

That one, simple glare set me off. I rounded on him, crouching near his chair, and returning the glare with 20x the heat.

"What gives you the right to glare at me when it's YOUR daughter's own fault that were in this situation at all! In fact, it's YOUR fault for forcing Soul into marrying her! You have absolutely NO place to glare!" I hissed, frantically making hand motions how I always do when I get mad.

Spirit slammed his hands onto the arm rests of the chair. "If Bella hadn't gotten in the way of their love, then they would still be together, happily dating! Right when you and Bella moved to Death City, they broke up!" He countered.

Scoffing, I bent low, eyes narrowing to slits. "Did you ever consider that Soul never even liked Maka? Have you thought about that possibility that there was a simple explanation as to why he would date her and not like her? Plus, when Bella and Soul met for the first time EVER, Maka and Soul weren't dating anyways."

Before I could continue, he broke out the secret weapon that can get anyone to melt right there in your hands. He played the tear card. As he sprayed waterworks like Old Faithful, I almost melted. Almost.

Like I said before, my heart had hardened. So sucking in a deep breath, I looked him dead in the eyes and prayed to god that I wouldn't break. "Spirit, if you're looking for sympathy, you wont find it here." With that, I turned on my heel and stalked outside to welcome the fresh air to my lungs.

I whipped out my handy dandy cellular device and called Kid. He was on speed dial. The phone rang 8 times exactly, then he picked up. Half of me thought the Symmetry Freak had done it on purpose, the other half thought it was coincidence, but in all honesty, the world may never know.

"Hello?" Came his perfect velvety voice. I smiled.

"Hey, it's me." I replied.

"I know it's very tense for you right now, but I really wanna see you." I could hear the shyness in his voice.

"No problem, I've wanted an excuse to leave this depressing part of town." I laughed. When you actually focused on it, this part of Death City really was depressing. There where crumbing brick buildings, broken chain link fences, kids playing in mud puddles, each and every one of these aspects drove me to walk quicker and quicker to Kids house.

It took about 10 minutes to walk to Death Manner or whatever you call it. I took a few minutes to take in the huge house. It looked EXACTLY like the DWMA, but just a tad bit smaller.

Walking up to the doorstep I rang the doorbell. A few crashing noises sounded then a very disheveled looking Liz answered the door.

"Umm... Hi?" She asked more than greeted.

"Hey, is Kid home?" After the question left my lips I mentally slapped myself. 'Of course he's home, idiot!' I thought to myself stupidly.

Liz didn't take notice of the stupid question as she looked over her shoulder and called to my boyfriend. In seconds Kid was at the door, looking as perfect as ever. He bent down ever so slightly and kissed both my cheeks.

"Wanna go on a walk?" He asked. I nodded wordlessly as he took my hand and led me out onto the dimly lit streets.

At times like these, I wished I was wearing a sweater. It was fall, going on to winter and it was FREEZING outside. I shivered and hugged my arms to my chest, hoping Kid wouldn't take notice, but alas, he did.

"Are you cold...?" He asked slowly, moving to take his suit jacket off. I caught his hand and shook my head.

"No. We are not about to do this. You aren't gonna give me your jacket like a cutsie cuddley little movie scene where the girl gets cold and the boy gives her his jacket. Then they base the plot off of her trying to get the jacket back to him and they give it a stupid title like 'the jacket' or 'desperately in love'." I grumbled out the scenario. Kid simply laughed and huddled me closer to his body.

I he opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by my loud ring tone: Guy Love. "LETS FACE THE FACTS ABOUT ME AND YOU! A LOVE UNSATISFIED. THOUGH IM PROUD TO CALL YOU CHOCOLATE BEAR. THE CROWD WILL ALWAYS TALK AND STARE!"

Kid gave me a questioning glance. "Don't judge me." I smirked, flipping the phone open and greeted my caller. I barley understood who ever was on the other end, what i got from it was 'Bella', 'Soul', and 'hospital'. Gasping, I snapped the phone shut and began running in the direction of the hospital.

-END OF CHAPTER-

Author's Note: This chapter was really short I KNOW I KNOWWWWW! I think I accomplished absolutely nothing with this, but WHATEVEA!


	13. Awakening

Heyooooo! I'm starting to get back in the routine of posting daily! This story is ALMOST over, I estimate somewhere around 7 or so more chapters. My next story will probably be either Naruto or another Soul Eater. Anyways I hope you like it, please review and stuff if you please. Tell me what you think, remember, nice reviews makes Soul and Kid happy.

CHAPTER 13: Still Emi's POV

I shoved open the glass door to the hospital took in my surroundings in shock. (Bella's dad for those of you who don't remember) pinning Soul to a wall. The large Hispanic man hissed at the smaller silver haired boy, baring his fangs furiously. Yes, you read right. Fangs.

Kenz was in a panic, trying to pull her step-dad off of Soul. "Billy! Billy stop!" She growled.

"It's your fault my daughter is in this position. YOUR fault! If you had just went on with your wedding and said yes, your bat-shit-crazy girlfriend/wife whatever she is wouldn't have hurt her!" aimed a lightning fast punch at Soul's face, but some how he managed to dodge it.

Soul slipped under his legs and jumped behind a check-in counter. "What in the world is going on!?" I yelled at the top of my lungs, genuinely confused. The scream made it seem like they hadn't been fighting at all.

An awkward silence hung in the air before Kenz sucked in a deep breath. "Billy and I just got here, he had been ranting about Soul the whole drive here. He was saying how this was all Soul's fault. I guess he snapped when he was Soul in person standing out side the doors." She explained.

My attention turned to Soul. "You came back?" I asked slowly. He nodded. "I love Bella. I don't care what happens, but... WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!" He raised his voice to a frightened screech.

"Well... You see. They're vampires." I told Soul, preparing for the worst. Once again. Silence.

"Vampires...? So does that mean you sparkle?" Soul chuckled. Well at least he was taking it well. Kenz stifled laughter.

"No, and we don't burn in the sunlight either, we don;t kill when we drink blood, and we DO NOT TURN INTO BATS." She listed. seemed to have lightened up a bit, he sat in a chair and rubbed his temples.

"So... What about you?" Soul asked, pointing to . He looked up and shot Soul a questioning glance. "Your English was perfect while in cray cray form, why?" He asked. shrugged. "You find out, tell me." He mumbled.

Just as I was about to sit, the doctor came out, a grin on his face. "You can see her now." He said breathlessly. All four of us shot up straight and ran to 'her' room.

I was the first to enter, then Billy, then Kenz, then Soul. Kenz shoved me out of the way and kneeled beside Bella.

"Bella? Bella, are you awake?" Tears sprung to her eyes. Mine too, but I was sure to hide it. I blinked and was by her side too, uttering things I didn't understand in Spanish.

Bella's bright blue eyes fluttered open and she stared wearily at us. Gauze was wrapped tightly around her head, her arm was in a cast, and she had a large bandage on her neck. Kenz was sobbing into Bella's blanket as held her hand, continuing to speak quickly in Spanish. I assumed praying.

I glanced wordlessly at Soul, his crimson eyes where glued to the family. A tiny smile appeared on Bella's lips and she reached a quivering hand out to wipe Kenz's tears. "I'm... Okay..." She rasped.

Kenz sniffed and looked up at her with a weak smile. "Yeah. Yeah you are." She confirmed. The doctor poked his head in. "Billy Cruz, Mikenzie O'Grady? I need to show you something, can you come with me?" He asked softly. Kenz and nodded and stood up, hesitantly walking out of the room.

So there we where. Soul, Bella, and I all alone in the hospital room. The girl who had just been playing Tug of War with God and Satan glanced between Soul and I. When her eyes locked with mine, staring directly at me, my knees buckled and I collapsed, crying harder than Kenz, thanking god louder than , and feeling more love in my heart than Soul ever could.

I heard the bed creek, but ignored it. Finally when a hand was set on my shoulder, my sobbing ceased and I looked up. Bella's soothing blue eyes stared into my chocolate brown ones. "I'm fine, Emily." She said almost sternly.

I stood and helped her get steady on her feet. Once I was sure she was alright, I pulled her in for a hug, I felt a few tears drop on my own shoulder and tightened my grip. "You guys gotta stop crying, when other people cry it makes me cry." Bella laughed through her tears.

We pulled apart and smiled at each other. "Can't help it. So... How did you even get up?" I asked. "I got my throat cut open, smashed my head on the ground, and some how managed to break my arm, but none of those things mean I have to get my legs amputated." She scoffed.

I laughed slightly and nodded. "True, plus, don't you heal faster because of your..." I lowered my vice so any doctors that might be creepin out side the door didn't hear. "Vampire blood?" Bella nodded and looked to Soul.

They stared in silence for a long while, even though you could hear a pin drop on the ground, it wasn't awkward, it was actually the most comfortable silence I had been part of in a long time. As it on cue, they collided with each other, her good arm around his neck, both his hands on her waist as they kissed.

I slowly backed out of the room. They had a lot to sort out.

-END OF CHAPTER-

Aouthors Note: I was gonna make this longer, but I got bored and procrasinated, sooooo yup. This is what you get.


	14. Meeting Slate

Herrrrooooo deeereeeee. This is KyvaInuzuka here and THIS *Big hand motions* is my story! If you don't like it, well lookie here! There's the door *points.* For those of you who are still here, I really like reviews on how I could improve on my writing and *cough cough*spelling*cough cough*. I realllllllly suck at spelling, but I'm a grammar finatic (sp? see!) so if you read a sentence and it doesn't really make sense (not because there's a word in it that you don't understand, but if it doesn't have correct grammar) PLEASE tell me! I shall fiz it right away! Well now that THAT is over with, go ahead, dear reader, do your thing.

CHAPTER 14: -Bella's POV-

Soul's lips on mine felt like home. So warm and welcoming. So... Familiar. A great way to wake up from a freaking coma.

We pulled apart and stared at each other, grinning like idiots. Soul ran a hand through my hair, though it hurt with him touching my head wound and all, I took comfort in it. His expression faded ever so slightly, but he kept a smile as he closed his eyes.

"Maka died. I'm not sure if I should be happy that I don't have her breathing down my back anymore, or sad that I don't have a partner now." He laughed weakly. I could tell half of him was screaming 'YOU'RE HAPPY GOD DAMN IT!' while the other screamed 'BE SAD, YOU'VE BEEN PARTNERS FOREVER!'

I grabbed his hand, slightly shocked that Maka was dead. I had no words of comfort to share. I thought of how well things were going between Maka and I, but all of that was thrown away when she stabbed me.

Where does a girl even hide a knife in her wedding dress? Her cleavage? I shrugged it off and focused on Soul.

His face was happy, yet his eyes where sad. I was never good with dealing with emotions so I did what I did best. I led him over to the bed. Sat him down and sang.

'I wanted you to know,

That I love the way you laugh.

I wanna hold you high and steal your pain. Away.'

I recited the lyrics of Broken by Seether and Amy Lee. He looked up, slightly amused, but I could tell it was actually helping. Once I finished my song, he clapped and I bowed, as if I had just preformed for a big audience.

"Sing another." He said with a smirk. Leaning back on his elbows, he watched me with expecting eyes. I shook my head and placed my hand on my hips. "Nu uh, . Not unless you play me a song." I said almost scoldingly.

He rolled his eyes. "Bella, were in a hospital, I see no pianos." He chuckled. I plopped on the bed beside him and huffed. "Then take me back to your house and play something." I demanded, crossing my arms over my somewhat bulging stomach.

Soul shook his head. "No can do. Doctor said no leaving the hospital until you're COMPLETELY healed this time." I looked back on the bomb incident, remembering how we had left the hospital for walks and we always ended up re-opening our wounds.

"C'mon Soul. You're telling me to listen to the doctor, when you're under aged, but still have sex and get drunk on a daily basis." I scoffed. Soul thought for a moment before sighing in defeat and lifting me off the bed.

"Fine. We can go." He stormed out of the room. "What, did I offend you?" I giggled, following him out. I got no responce as we crept past the doctor and out the door. For a pregnant 17 year old, I was pretty stealthy.

I easily swung my leg around his motorcycle and made room for him to get on in front of me. "Well look at you, little pro." He snickered, hopping on and revving the engine. In almost no time we where at SOUL EATER EVANS MANNER, as Soul liked to call his family's mansion.

They where all rich musicians, so I wasn't surprised when I was met by the sound of violins, pianos, singing, and so many other wonderful musical sounds once we opened the door.

Not only was i met by music, but also a red velvet carpet. I glanced up and saw a chandelier hanging from the ceiling. In fact. I saw 5 of them.

Scanning over everything else, there was a multitude of music stands and sheet music. The place we had entered was probably the living room. People who resembled Soul in some way, shape or form were huddled around their T.V. drinking hot chocolate.

"Does your entire family live here? Aunts, uncles, all that jazz?" I asked. Soul simply nodded. Before I could ask another question, a woman in a maid's outfit greeted us.

"Hello master Soul! Who's... She?" The woman asked, putting rude emphasis on 'she'. I was already glaring. "Mofo." I muttered, Soul gently flicked the back of my head, then wrapped his arm around me.

"This is Bella, my..." He looked me over. "I don't even really know what she is at the moment, but lets just say more than a girlfriend, less than a _fiancé_ or wife. Somewhere in between." He rambled.

The maid gasped and stared at me worriedly, as if I had just been shot. Which I probably looked like I had been considering I had just gotten out of the hospital and then rode on a motorcycle without a helmet. Her hands grasped my shoulders, causing me to wince.

"M-master's girlfriend!? Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry!" She bowed about 15 times before Soul dismissed her. "Maids?" I finally asked. "It's a big house and were a lazy family." He muttered, leading me through the house.

We stopped when another voice called for Soul. Soul cursed under his breath and turned to face the person who called to him. "What do you want, Slate?" He asked.

A boy approached, slightly taller and more muscled than Soul, but other wise he was an exact replica of my 'boyfriend.' "Well well. Look what the cat dragged in-" I cut the boy off with a loud burst of laughter.

"What!?" I roared, holding my sides from laughing. I heard Soul let out a small puff of laughter beside me and cover his mouth. "What do you mean what? I wasn't being funny." The boy 'Slate' narrowed his eyes a me. I straightened and stared at him, smiling widely.

"Look what the cat dragged in? This isn't Grease we aren't in the 80's!" I snorted. By now, Slate's eyes where slits. He shook his head at me and tried to ignore my laughing that had risen again in my being.

"So anyways, what brings you here, Soul. I thought you moved out to compete your life with that retarded blonde chick." Slate said. He was so snarky, it genuinely annoyed me. "I'm only back to play piano, trust me, right when I'm done, were leaving."

Slate suddenly lost intrest in Soul and turned his attention back to me. "This isn't the same blondey, who are you, love?" He asked, reaching out a hand to grab my face, but I caught it and shoved it away. "Bella. The pleasure's all yours." I grunted looking away, pretending to study a painting that hung on the wall.

Slate smirked. "So what's your major?" He asked. This caught my attention. I turned to him and raised an eyebrow. "Major. You mean like, weapon or Meister? 'Cause I'm a weapon. Or do you mean like collage?" I pondered other things he could mean as he let out a puff of air, I think it was meant to be a laugh.

"In music. Soul only falls for weapons who are musicians. With the other girl, it was probably just because he was desperate." Slate sure knew how to push a person's buttons, in Soul's case, he seemed used to it.

Surprisingly, he didn't really even take notice of the 'desperate' comment. "Well I sing a bit, and kind of play piano and violin." I shrugged, letting my eyes travel around the house, anywhere except Slate's fire-like gaze.

"There is no 'kind of' or 'a bit' in music. You do or you don't." I was temped to punch the little duche bag in the face, but I held myself back.

"I do."

"Well then come on, girly. Entertain me."

-END OF CHAPTER-

Author's Note: Yeah, I got bored once Slate came in soooo I ended it quickly. Remember to leave a review for me!


	15. Big Brother?

Heyo to all of you. I ish here so your life just got better. This chapter will be an amazingly epic journey of romance. Juuuuuuust kiddddiiiiing (lol Kid, it's a pun :3) This chapter will suck just like all the other ones. HOPE YOU LIKE IT!

CHAPTER 15: BELLA'S POV

Slate half way dragged me to a huge room that looked like it was made for a party of 300 to comfortably run around. A grand piano sat in the middle of the room while a variety of string instruments where displayed on shelves for the world to view. The shelves where made from some type of expensive chocolatey brown wood that was really soft as I ran my fingers over it.

"Pick your poison." Slate smirked, crossing his arms over his chest. I rolled my eyes, there he went with the stupid phrases again.

I ran my hand over multiple violins made of clearly expensive woods. Finally I stopped on a light dusty brown violin made of what looked and felt like agarwood. It was easy on the eyes and had beautiful curves. I plucked it off the shelf and searched for the bow.

"Where's the-" I was cut off by Soul. "Cabnet underneath." He gestured with his hands to said cabnet I hadn't even noticed. "Oh." I said stupidly, reaching down and sliding the shiny glass door open.

There where five bows for each of the string instruments, each had a different length and had a different ammount of bend to it. Just staring at all of them made my head spin. Trying to focus on the bows made of agarwood, I quickly found one that suited my grip and stood to my full height.

I stared at Slate as if asking 'what do I do now?' He pointed to a black podium that stood a few feet away from the Grand Piano in the middle of the room. "Stand up there and play." He ordered. I glanced at Soul and he nodded. Approval. I didn't completely trust Slate, he could set me up for something to make me look stupid, so before I did anything, I wanted Soul's approval.

I stepped onto the black stand and gazed out at the two boys in front of me. I felt so out in the open. So exposed. Trying to ignore them I concentrated on playing. Just me and the violin. I gently strang the melody of 'Numb' by 'Linkin Park.'

My eyes had fluttered closed some where in the beginning of the song, but half way through they opened, just to see their reactions. They where a family of musicians after all, I wanted to know if it was 'to their liking.'

I was surprised when I opened my eyes. I was met by at least 30 silverettes of all genders, shapes, and sizes staring back at me. I nearly dropped my bow.

"When did all of you get here!?" I gasped, dropping the violin to a rest position under my arm. A little girl tugged on Soul's hand. "Aniki! Aniki! Who is she? She's really good!" She squeaked. Her long silver hair was pulled into pigtails that swung back and forth as she tugged at Soul's hand.

Soul smiled. "I know I know." He chuckled, lifting his (I guess) sister up into his arms and stared walking towards me, though he never answered her on who I was. "You're not gonna finish? I bet Slate and the rest would love you to." He purred, kissing my cheek gently. He paused near my ear. "I know I would." He whispered slowly, sending shivers down my spine.

As I recovered from my shivers his sister played with my hair, tugging down on the curls and giggling in amusement as they sprang back to their normal position. "Yeah, keep going!" She laughed. I looked out at all of the people. There where so many... There where too many. I realized I couldn't play in front of them. I had never played in front of large crowds, usually the only people I played for where my sister, my dad, and Emily.

"Soul... I can't play in front of so many people." I murmured lowly to him, stepping off of the podium. Soul's free hand caught my arm and he spun me into him. "They aren't just people. They're my family. Your family." He said, sounding much older.

Sighing, I nodded. "Fine, but just this one, then were going home and buying a piano ourselves." I huffed, stepping back onto the podium. Finally, I was able to finish my song and was welcomed with thundering applause. I giggled and bowed, handing the violin and bow to Soul.

As soon as the violin left my hands, I was met by the squealing of little kids who jumped on me and called me things like: Ane (big sister), Oba (aunt), and even Saiai (beloved). Adults crowded around too, throwing questions about where I learned to play like that, or how long I had been playing. I didn't answer any really, I just stood, smiling widely, pretending like I couldn't hear them over all of the sound.

A deep throat cleared, barley audible, but just enough for everyone to hear. Immediately, the room fell into a eerie silence. All eyes where on the door way.

A man, who looked just like all the others except for a huge scar running down the side of his face, walked into the room. His clasped his arms behind his back and approached me, red eyes burning into my own blue ones, but something kept me from looking away.

He stopped in front of me, firey gaze expressing an emotion I couldn't name, I had seen it before, but it was never directed at me. I opened my mouth to speak, but he beat me to it.

"What brings you here, Isabella?" He asked, a warm smile growing on his face. My name came out so slowly that I almost didn't catch it, but when I did, a defensive glare appeared on my face. I'd prefer strangers to not know my name.

"How do you know me?" I asked, ready to defend myself if needed. He ignored my question. "I see you're good with the violin." He commented, nodding to the violin I had handed Soul.

I don't entirely understand what he was planning to do or why he was doing it, but he reached out a hand towards my face. I stumbled back into Soul and he wrapped his arms around me protectively. "What do you want Kosen?" Soul hissed, laying the violin on the floor then returning his arms to wrap around me.

Kosen raised his arms in defense. "I meerly wanted to see what the commotion was. You know I have amazing hearing, don't tell me you forgot, little brother?" He sneered, taking a step closer, Soul took a step back. "You know now. Leave. You where exiled from the family years ago, now you decide to come back?" Soul laughed bitterly.

Kosen closed his eyes. "You win, I'll take my leave, but I promise, this wont be the last you see of me." He chuckled darkly and _disappeared. _Yeah, you read that right, he straight up vanished. As if on cue, the entire room let out a deep breath of air. It was once again silent for a long time before a woman clapped her hands together and smiled awkwardly. "Well... Who wants cake?" She asked.

-END OF CHAPTER-

Author's Note: Well now that THAT is over, we can all get on with our lives! Sorry for all of the Japanese terms, I felt very Asian today sooo... Yup. Please leave a review cuz you laff me :) Oh yeah, and Aniki means big brother. This was SERIOUSLY just a filler chapter, sorry.


	16. Twins :)

Hello to all! I'm baaack! I took a very VERY long break 'cause of school and shit, but now I'm back and I'm gonna try to update ATLEAST every other day. Now, I can't really remember if I called this HATER out on this already, buuuuut~ I'm gonna do it AGAIN if I have. Some bitchola going by the name of Kathybb something blah blah blah posted THIS in my reviews:

I don't like it. Its WAY to rushed. Read other stories and actually try. Id rather read ANYTHING else. What happened to Kid and Emily? They fall of the earth? Huh?

Alright chola-comp, time to break this down a bit. "I don't like it. It's way to rushed." One, why don't you try to learn how not to type like a retard. A better way to put that would be to not chop it up into preschooler sentences, but to use this magical thing called a comma. "I don't like it, it's way to rushed." Now for the next part. "Read other stories and actually try." Hun, listen up. You're telling me to read other stories and actually try? For all you know I could be mentally retarded or brain dead, using a translator that reads my brainwaves then types it out for me. As for read other stories, if you look in my room and garage, there are slightly over 100 books that I've read and some others I have yet to read. "I'd rather read anything else." Idiot, go read something else, I don't WANT you reading my story. Plus, you posted this on what? The 8th chapter? If you don't like it, WHY THE HELL DID YOU READ SO FAR!? "What happened to Kid and Emily? They fall off the Earth? Huh?" Umm... No actually, I don't remember writing them falling off a cliff, but I may be mistaken. If you haven't noticed already, the MAIN PAIRING in this story is SOULXBELLA, as stated in the description.

Well anyways, I'm done with my rant, enjoy the story, sorry this took so long!

Chapter 16: Bella's POV

I woke up snuggled warm and cozy into Soul's chest. His crimson eyes stared down at me and I flushed red.

"Wait... How long have you been awake?" I yawned. He smiled and shrugged.

"About 20 minutes." He answered, kissing my forehead.

"Gosh you creep, you've been watching me sleep?" I asked. (Hah, rhyme). His smile widened as a low chuckle escaped his lips. He lay a hand on my bulging stomach and I sighed.

"What will we do with it...?" I asked slowly.

"No clue, it's up to you, you're the one carrying it." He sat up and ran a hand through his hair. I was only a week or two away from the due date, we both knew we'd need to find either an adoption center or... Someone willing to kill it. I swallowed hard at the thought. Soul noticed my discomfort and immediately was able to read my mind.

"We don't have to give it away or... Kill it. We can keep it, as you know, money isn't a problem..."

"It's not a matter of money. It's a matter of taking care of it. No offence, but your lazy, we both know that. I can't be trusted alone with it, I might drop it or punch it in the face. I hate children. A lot." I grumbled, rubbing the bridge of my nose where my glasses were usually perched.

"That reminds me, what is this whole vampire situation? Why didn't you just tell me?" Soul asked. That was the very question I had been dreading since my: 'hey guys, guess what, I'm not really dead!' issue in the hospital.

"I was afraid you would leave me. My family is cursed. My great great grandfather on my father's side lost in a battle against a witch. She gave him a choice: 1.) to die or 2.) live with a curse upon him and his entire family line until the end of time. Him, being a retard, chose option two because he was selfish and thought of himself valuable, though he was no one but a waiter in a small town in Michigan." I explained, stroking the growing child present in my tummy.

Soul rolled his eyes. "What idiot would rather live with a family curse then die?" He snorted, my response was a shrug. Soul draped his arm around my shoulder and began kissing my jawline. "I don't care anyways."

"You should. I'm not only a weapon, but a vampire weapon? That could get dangerous." I told him relaxing into his side.

"Doesn't matter. I'm not afraid. We've made it this far and you haven't killed me, or drank my blood." He countered. "I love you. I'm not going anywhere any time soon." He murmured into my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

I sighed in defeat. It was useless arguing with him about this, no matter what he would always win. Just as I opened my mouth to say 'fine' my phone began buzzing, loudly playing the first opening for Death Note. That meant Emi was calling. I flipped it open and put on my best 'I'm-totally-not-exhausted' voice.

"Hey, Em, what do ya need?" I asked.

"Bella? This is Kid." Kid's voice sounded from the other end.

"Why are you on Emily's phone...?"

"Because she threw it at my face and told me to call you." I heard faint screams of pain in the background.

"What's going on?"

"Emi... Well. She's giving birth."

"WHAT!?" I exclaimed, launching myself out of the bed.

"Bella, calm down, what happened." Soul questioned. He too stood up and crossed the room to where I rushed to get my shoes on.

"Emi's giving birth!" I gasped, dragging him out the door, completely forgetting that I was in pajamas.

"Kid, which hospital is she at?" I asked, holding the phone to my ear with my shoulder as I buckled myself and Soul sped out onto the street.

"(INSERT NAME OF RANDOM HOSPITAL HERE)." Kid replied.

"Alright, tell her we're on the way, go be with her, I can't imagine it's very pleasant giving birth while your boyfriend... Thing is in the other room on the phone." With that, I hung up.

We got to the hospital in a matter of minutes and rushed in.

"Hello, we're here to see Emily _." Soul said. I didn't bother talking, if I had, I probably would have yelled at the old lady behind the counter.

"Can I see an ID?" She asked.

Soul reached into the pocket of his pajama pants and produced said item, handing it over to the woman.

"Okay, thank you, here are visitor's passes, we'll call you in as soon as you're able to see her."

The whole wait was excruciatingly long and boring, until a kind looking blonde lady walked into the waiting room and called for Soul and I. We followed her down a long, bright hallway and into Emily's room.

I entered as quietly as I could. One of the babies was still screaming and crying as Emily cuddled it in her arms, the other slept soundly in Kid's arms. I heard Soul chuckle beside me.

"You got lucky, Kid, twins." He laughed, coming closer to examine the twin in said boy's arms.

"Right?" Emi giggled, caressing the side of the whiny baby's face. "But they're polar opposites, this one wont shut up."

I sat in a chair beside her and observed the new life before me. "Girls or boys?" I asked with a smile.

"Girls." Kid murmured. His golden eyes shone brightly as he beamed down at his baby.

"Now there's three Emi's, look at their faces." Indeed, the babies resembled Emily with her nose and lips, even her same general jaw line.

"Do they have names?" Soul took a seat as well.

"Sapphire is little miss whiney pants and the quiet one is Alexandrite." Emily said, she seemed proud of the unique names.

"Those are both beautiful names." I commented. It really was true, they where clearly well thought out.

We stayed for a long time at the hospital until the people told us that visiting times where over and Soul and I where forced to leave. Just 2 weeks until my baby is coming.


End file.
